The Keeper of Time
by Sacred Oracle
Summary: Things seem normal for Sakura until life is turned upside down. Why are men suddenly chasing her? She embarks on a jouney with Syaoran to find out more about her mysterious past. Just how much does this stranger know about her? SS fic. Plz RR!
1. Chapter 1 The Legend and New Beginnings

Hey there! This is my first fic in a long time. Hehe. Although I have written some CCS fics, I decided not to put them up on FF.N. I hope you guys understand. Well, anyways, I had the plot for this story here for three years but never did anything with it. ^_^ Yea, so now I'm writing it up. I hope you guys like it!  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Yui: I do not own CCS or any of the characters. This story, however, belongs to me. ^_^  
  
Syaoran: Yea, and this had better be good or else I'm gonna quit and find myself a better part in some other author's fic.  
  
Yui: You can't. You wouldn't want to leave Sakura here all alone, now would you? Well, maybe that's alright. I'll find or make up someone strong and handsome willing to comfort her. Wouldn't that be romantic?  
  
Syaoran: Feh! You wouldn't do it if your life depended on it! You're an S+S fan.  
  
Yui: Oh, REALLY? *rewrites a part of the script and hands it to Sakura*  
  
Sakura: *skims through the rewritten script, eyes widening and tears forming* S-S-Syaoran! Is this-this true?! *sniff* *sniff* Does this really happen?  
  
Syaoran: *snatches the script, reads it, crushes it and glares at Yui* That's NOT supposed to happen!!! *points at Sakura while sending death glares at Yui* Look! You made my Sakura cry!!!  
  
Yui: *chuckles* Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran. the script says that you made her cry. *pats Sakura's back gently* Now, now, Sakura, it's okay. Everything is going to be just fine, don't worry. ^_^  
  
Sakura: *nods and manages to smile a bit* O-okay.  
  
Yui & Sakura: *walks away from a fuming Syaoran*  
  
Yui: ^_^ On wit da storwie!!!  
  
The Keeper of Time  
  
Chapter 1 ~ The Legend, and New Beginnings  
  
*Syaoran Narrating*  
  
"To hold a power over time itself is both advantageous and dangerous. In the wrong hands, the world would be tossed out of natural balance.  
  
Hylia was once a land of peace and prosperity. However, the lords began to argue amongst themselves and waged heavy wars that lasted for many years. Five decades later, the wars died down and a king rose to ensure that Hylia would live on peacefully.  
  
However, many were scarred with the wars and suffered from loss of their loved ones. It was then that sons set off on quests to search for the power to control time. They had thought, 'surely if I held time in my hands, I could prevent my father's and forefathers' death.' The thought drove them mad with desire.  
  
To ensure a balanced world, seven Devine Sages appointed a keeper to defend and watch over the river of time. The keeper was a young shrine maiden, pure of heart, resolute in her duty as the Keeper of Time. She lived by the great Cerulean Sea, isolated from the cruel world so that her mind would not grow to depend on her powers to aid people in need or meet up unexpectantly with the Hunters.  
  
Because the maiden was secluded from her kind, she was terribly naïve and gave her heart away to a traveling Chinese warrior. In doing so, she strayed away from her duty and discovered many faults that had been in the world. Even so, she refused to use her powers to change time. In a year's time, her love was forced to return home across the clear seas. He left, informing his beloved that he would return in two years sailing in a grandiose ship with red sails. That day, the shrine maiden watched on a high cliff as her love sailed west towards the sunset.  
  
When two year's time had finally passed, the young maiden waited happily on her cliff, watching for a grand ship with red sails. However. he did not appear. Three more years went by and there was never a sign of his ship. Devastated and upset, the Keeper lived on the verge of using her powers for her own wishes. But she stopped herself in time. In fear of giving in to her desires, she spit the Key to Time into seven shards and hid them in seven temples, sheltered under the Devine Sages' power. After completing her task, the Keeper of Time returned to her cliff and would gaze at the horizon with such grief, love and loneliness in her eyes.  
  
It was said, that not long after dividing the Key of Time, the maiden fell deathly ill; that in her grief, she passed on gazing at the sea and turned into stone, in hopes that even through death she may yet see the ship of her loved one. The sorrowing wind carried on the fair maiden's death, touching many lives and devastating others; so much was that people brought their will to hold time to an end. The Keeper's romance was woven into history, passed down from generation to generation. Soon enough, history became myth; and myth became legend, until much of the world today has forgotten this account."  
  
10,000 years later; Hikari no Mori (Forest of Light)  
  
Sunlight fell through the gaps and cracks of leaves and branches, as two young figures sprinted through the thick forest swiftly dodging the arrows flying at them. Both were perspiring from their pursuers' hunt. Heavy- breathed one of the two gasped as a hand grabbed hers and pulled her into a new direction. She almost lost her footing and stumbled a bit before regaining her foothold and rushed to catch up to her companion.  
  
Both darted forth, weaving through the maze of majestic trees. Without warning, both leaped before a drop in the ground and continued their escape.  
  
A young man in green and brown slowed his pace and threw himself behind a large tree. Wary of their trackers, he pressed his back against the tree and leaned his head to the side in attempt to check for trackers. Following his example, the girl dropped right where she was and sprinted silently towards the tree. The moment she stood, her hand reached into her leather pouch and pulled out a brown paper map. With her index finger, she traced the route that her companion and her and taken.  
  
On the other side of the tree, two trackers stopped to check on their enemies' whereabouts.  
  
"Find them yet?" one asked softly so no other could eavesdrop on them. But the duo concealed by the tree heard every word.  
  
The young man in green narrowed his eyes and slowly unsheathed his sword, just in case.  
  
"I'm afraid not. Those two devious kids are always slipping right through our fingers." The other tracker replied hotly.  
  
The boy behind the tree frowned deeply. 'kid. doesn't fit me at all,' He thought to himself, while resting his chin in his hand. Clearly, these trackers were dim-witted men. How sad.  
  
"Listen man, these two are headed for the Desert Wasteland. The only way to get there is to cross the Kaze Mountains. We'll send riders to long mountain range to prepare for their arrival. Archers will be stationed all over the villages, ready for those brats' entrance. They'll never know what hit them." The taller tracker sneered in contempt.  
  
"Good. Very good; I'm impressed. So now we have to alert all the others. We must hurry." The shorter of the two replied and turned to leave and stopped in his tracks.  
  
"You seem troubled, my Brother. They are merely children. We'll catch them soon enough," he said quietly.  
  
'Children?! You've gotta be kidding me,' the teen thought to himself furiously.  
  
The other man scowled. "They are not merely children, Yamato-san; More of the Tenju itself," He puffed angrily.  
  
Yamato shook his head, annoyed. "Watch your temper, Yoko-san. One would think you were unstable." He warned. With that said, the two trudged headed West in search of their comrades.  
  
Once they were out of sight, the young girl beside the swordsman turned to him. "Li, I think you should calm down a little." She said in a matter- of-fact way. Her companion glowered at the ground.  
  
"I loathe the term, child and children; mainly kid and brat," he stated, re-sheathing his sword. "Especially when they are used to describe me. I'm old enough to be leader of the Clan." He grumbled unpleasantly.  
  
The girl beside him stared at him expectantly. He turned to her immediately. "Don't look at me like that, Mei Ling." Li told her in a commanding voice. She only nodded and averted her ruby eye's gaze.  
  
"The moment we arrived from overseas, trackers are already on out tails. Now they expect us to cross over the Kaze Mountains." Li rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It looks like that will have to wait. We'll lodge at the next five villages and plan on from there." He decided. Mei Ling gave a short nod, affirming her agreement and began checking her map. Li had been trained since he was very young and his decisions were always good.  
  
"The fifth village from where we are now is. in fact, Ocean City. That's good. It'll be harder for trackers to find us in a crowded city." Mei Ling observed. Li only stared ahead and nodded.  
  
"We better go," he said, and headed west. "If we slow our pace, we'll be caught in no time." He added hastily and continued their endless dash, Mei Ling close behind.  
  
Ocean City: 1:32 p.m.  
  
A young woman leisurely walked along the beach, singing a dulcet melody. Her violet hair shimmered under the daylight and her hands held onto a case.  
  
"Kono chi ni chikara o  
No ni hana o  
Kokoro ni ai o...  
  
Nee kono mimi o oshiatete kikoeta inochi no zawameki  
Sou oboeteru atatakana kodou ni tsutsumareteta koto  
  
Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai furi o suru  
Sonna minikui kao ni damasarenaide  
Ima sugu ni ai ni ikite"  
  
Unknown to her, a petite feminine figure sat facing the horizon on a rock cliff she was passing. The young girl was hugging her knees with both arms and was watching the ocean, the horizon as if waiting for something to appear. The ocean breeze brushed her soft and smooth hair across her face, but she took no notice of it.  
  
"Kono yo ni umarete  
Anata no me ni  
Nani o utsushite  
Ima kono chi ni chikara o  
No ni hana o  
Kokoro ni ai o..."  
  
The girl's head snapped out of its daze, auburn hair swaying and emerald eyes focused in recognition of the melody. In less than a second, she was on her feet, scrambling down the cliff and racing towards the melody's source. Sand shifted from movement and the girl panted from the sudden run. But she had enough air to call out a name.  
  
"Tomoyo!" the name faded as quickly as it came, swallowed by the clash of rock and wave. But the vocalist heard it. She paused and turned around. Amethyst eyes met emerald or a brief moment. Her expression of puzzlement melted into pleasure and her mouth curved into a smile. She laughed lightly stepped towards her life-long friend.  
  
"Sakura, it's been so long since I've last seen you." Tomoyo said, her voice as light as the sea breeze. Sakura smiled brightly and hugged her best friend tightly.  
  
"I missed you so much, Tomoyo. Even if we haven't seen each other for only a year, it feels like ages." Sakura released her close friend and stood back to study her.  
  
"You must tell me of all that you've seen! Surely your trip was eventful." Sakura said cheerfully. Tomoyo laughed and shook her head in disagreement, her smile apparent on her face.  
  
"It was alright. I saw many interesting people and cities. And how about you, Sakura? Have you met the man of your dreams?" Tomoyo inquired, her hands clasped together.  
  
At the mention of this, Sakura turned scarlet and shook her head. "T- Tomoyo!!!" she groaned. But Tomoyo brushed the complaint aside.  
  
"Oh, no, Sakura, don't be embarrassed! But because you're my friend, I'll drop it for now." Tomoyo smiled genuinely.  
  
Sakura sighed in relief. "Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan. Let's go to the cliffs! We'll stay until sunset!" she suggested.  
  
Tomoyo smiled serenely and nodded her head. "Yes, I haven't seen the ocean in a long time. Once does miss it, especially the sunset." She followed Sakura to the rocky cliff.  
  
Some miles from Ocean City; Nearing Sundown  
  
The waves clashed against the rocks of the only cliff for miles. It was the highest cliff of all of Hylia, unknown to its habitants, for it was a sanctuary. Atop of the cliff, a single statue of a young lady stood, facing the horizon, both hands clasped together, raised to the chest in hope.  
  
"Even now, after ten centuries, the air is filled with a tinge of sadness. though it may be faint, it affects the hearts greatly," a seemingly young woman noted, her voice sweet and graceful as the flow of water. Her indigo eyes glistened in sorrow.  
  
"It was so long ago," her voice broke and she stopped, afraid that if she continued on, she'd cry. She hadn't been here for many centuries. None of them had, for pain was still fresh and everlasting.  
  
"You must not shed tears, Nayru," a stronger voice said faintly, her voice filled with grief. "Don't cry."Another seemingly young woman sat on the edge of the cliff, her crimson eyes gazing out to the sea.  
  
Nayru fought to keep her tears unshed, strands of her royal blue hair brushed against her face. She turned to face her sister, Din, and could tell by her position and tiny movements she was crying on the inside too; she just hid her feelings better.  
  
"She was so innocent, and died so young," Nayru whispered, her words were swept away by the wind; Din heard her nonetheless.  
  
"But she knew what she was getting herself into." Din replied gently. Tired, she changed the subject. "Clow-san is worried. A group of humans had found one of the temples. Luckily, they were unable to enter." Din looked into her sister's eyes.  
  
"It has been very long, Nayru and I grow weary. Too long have I drowned in sorrow," it was now that grief was evident in Din's eyes. "We are weakening and I no longer wish to carry the title of Devine Sage of Fire. It only weighs down my heavy heart."  
  
Within the Boundaries of Ocean City: Sunset  
  
"Syaoran." Mei Ling groaned, trudging through the city streets, falling far behind her cousin.  
  
Syaoran glanced over his shoulder and stopped. Evidently, he was full of energy.  
  
"Just when will we get to the inn? You've made us walk through the entire city, passing by some very nice taverns. Yet here we are-walking around, looking for a suitable place to stay the night!" she whined, exasperated.  
  
"I know that," he replied easily and walked on.  
  
Mei Ling groaned and ran to catch up to Syaoran. "Sometimes, I just don't understand you. Why exactly are we still walking around if the hotels we've passed are okay?" she demanded an answer.  
  
Syaoran walked on, his eyes scanning the busy streets. "You can go on and rest wherever you like. I can find you later. I just have to look for something right now." He heard Mei Ling sigh contently.  
  
"Alright, Syaoran. Don't be out long because we have to leave in the morning." And with that said, Mei Ling sauntered off towards the nearest inn.  
  
Syaoran only frowned and continued to observe his surroundings. Ever since he had arrived in Ocean City, something in the back of his head had been nagging him constantly. There was something that he had to find, and it, whatever it was, was either here or somewhere near by. Just, what was it? And why did he have to find it so badly?  
  
To be Continued.  
  
Don't you just hate those 'to be continued' signs? I do. ^_^ Well, how was chapter 1? I wasn't that satisfied with it and I'm not sure how chapter 2 will turn out.  
  
The portion of the song that Tomoyo sings is called 'Ai no Uta' by Every Little Thing. The song's from Inuyasha, and I was listening to it while I was writing. I had revised this chapter many times before I thought it was okay. But like I said, I'm not that satisfied.  
  
I know I kind of jumped from a group of characters to another, but everything kind of holds a clue to something important, so please bear with me.  
  
I've borrowed a few names from a Zelda Ocarina of Time for the N64. Not the characters, just the name. Well, let me know what you think and how I can improve, okay? And please send me mail. I love e-mails. My address is:  
  
yui_hamasaki@hotmail.com  
  
I'll be happy to reply. Okay, well, now please review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 Capture!

Hey there! Before I go any further, I just wanted to point out that Syaoran had no magical powers and neither does Sakura. Well, this is chapter 2. I hope you guys like it.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Yui: I hope you guys know that this is a fan fiction, so none of this excluding the plot belongs to me.  
  
Syaoran: *glares menacingly at Yui*  
  
Yui: And what are you glaring for?  
  
Syaoran: You called me a kid  
  
Yui: You shouldn't take things so seriously. Did you really think that this story would be any good if you weren't mad at someone? Besides, you'll get Yoko-san back anyways. ^_~  
  
Syaoran: Yea, yea whatever.  
  
Yui: Let's get on with this, shall we?  
  
The Keeper of Time  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Capture!  
  
Ocean City; Evening  
  
A tall masculine figure made his way through the bucketing streets of Ocean City. No one was out on this rainy night, for it was pouring hard. The young man grumbled to himself and pulled his cloak closer to him. It was quite cold.  
  
Syaoran had spent his few hours aimlessly wandering the city, trying to search for something unknown to him. Then, in the middle of his search, it began to rain-hard. This was just his luck. The only thing that seemed good to him was that the streets had lampposts and that the habitants of the city had lit them before the rain began. At least he would have light to see.  
  
Within a few minutes, Syaoran reached the inn where his cousin was resting. Sighing in relief, he entered, his cloak dripping wet. The room inside was crowed with gambling men, drinking, laughing; and it smelled of smoke and ale. Some men had passed out on their chairs.  
  
A waitress walked up to Syaoran and faced him boldly. "How may I help you, sir? Are you in need of a room to board for the night? Perhaps you are weary from your travels and would like a drink?"  
  
Syaoran kept an emotionless face and replied, "My companion has already rented a room under the name 'Clow'. I just need to find it."  
  
The waitress only nodded. "Up the staircase, fourth door to the left," she said and left to tend the men at the bar. Without another word, Syaoran walked up the stairs and turned left. At the fourth door, he knocked three times before someone answered.  
  
"Who calls?" came an unrecognizable voice from inside.  
  
"Only a friend; open the door." Syaoran ordered, and the door opened slightly. Two ruby eyes peered through the crack and studied Syaoran for a minute.  
  
"Your sword?" a feminine voice demanded, and Syaoran pulled out his weapon, handing it over. The woman suppressed a sigh and opened to door. She'd recognize his sword anywhere. Syaoran entered without hesitation and pulled off his dripping cloak.  
  
"What were you looking for that had taken hours and hours?" Mei Ling queried, taking Li's cloak and hanging it by the window. Syaoran stopped to study the room. There were two beds, one on each side of the room. A table was stationed by the window, which was large enough for a person to climb through. Mei Ling's choice was good.  
  
"Li, did you hear me?"  
  
Syaoran gave her a short nod. "I don't know. My instincts told me to look. Something, or someone important is around here somewhere. I mean to find it, or him."  
  
Mei Ling strolled to the window and stared out at the rain. "I don't suppose that it would have something to do with the Temples? Maybe it's the key to getting in." she suggested. Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"The only person able to enter the Temples is the Keeper of Time. That was why we couldn't enter."  
  
Mei Ling frowned. "So that means we have no hope of getting the shards of the Key." She stated. If that was so, then what was the point of the journey?  
  
"That's not entirely true. There should be a way to break in. The Sages must have known that their powers would weaken some day. They can't just leave the Key for the wrong person to pick up. That'd be too careless of them." Li rubbed his eyes and removed his boots.  
  
Mei Ling groaned. This was getting complicated. "My head's too. heavy. Let's just get some rest and rethink this in the morning." She yawned and fell back onto her bed, falling into sleep five minutes later. Li followed her example, only he stared at the ceiling above. What he would lack this night is sleep.  
  
MarK3t St. 9:21a.m.  
  
"Here it is!" a sweet voice exclaimed, over the noisy market. A delicate hand passed three old coins to the woman in the shop. The shopkeeper gave her several bags of bread and smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Thank you, and please come back!" she called after the auburn haired lady. Sakura turned and waved good bye. She then smiled to herself. "There's going to be enough to last until supper!" she said to herself, and walked down the bustling street. People were crowding around trying to buy some goods for breakfast. Sakura hummed a light tune and crossed the street.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Damn it! They just don't know when to quit, do they?!" Li cursed under his breath. He had slept for four hours the night before and the moment he awoke, the Hunters already at his door. Before he knew it, he and Mei Ling had grabbed their weapons, pulled on their boots and jumped out the window. Unfortunately, their pursuers had broken down the door the moment they had done so and followed them without hesitation.  
  
Mei Ling kept a straight face and moved through the crowd with Li swiftly and at ease. Anyone who glanced at them wouldn't know that they were fleeing from their pursuers or know that they were very agitated by the sudden escape.  
  
Both were moving easily through the crowd when two wagons full of barrels and of goods wheeled in their way. In a few seconds, both leaped over the first wagon only to land on the second, which unfortunately had loose cargo. Barrels of ale and packed food rolled off and smashed onto the stone streets and customers, causing mayhem. Deciding that this would be a great distraction to the enemy, Mei Ling turned around and pushed all the shipment in the first wagon over; then took off after her cousin.  
  
Both hastily made a sharp turn at a corner by a merchant's stand and crashed into something, tripping over and a thud was heard. Mei Ling groaned and Li grunted as he rubbed his head and opened his eyes to see what he had bumped into. Some women gasped and a man couldn't suppress a "My goodness," and people swarmed around to see what the commotion was about.  
  
Li glanced around himself and his eyes stopped on a motionless figure lying beside him. It was a girl with a bundle of bread alongside her. Then, there that feeling was again-the need to find something followed by relief. Syaoran was about to lift up her face but was interrupted by the shouts coming from behind.  
  
"There they are!!! Here! Over here!" Hunters were already pushing their way through the crowd.  
  
"Oh, shit," Syaoran cursed under his breath and Mei Ling shot him a look of disapproval. She got on her feet and tugged on Xiao Lang's sleeve.  
  
"Hey! We can't worry about this girl right now. She has nothing to do with us and we're not going to endanger innocent people, so let's go!" Mei Ling hissed in Chinese. Immediately, Li scrambled up and was practically dragged by Mei Ling through the alley. By the time the pursuers finally broke through the crowd, they were gone.  
  
Yoko-san, the leader was in a fury, but hid his anger well. "You there!" he barked at the nearest soldier. He winced, but turned to the Hunter and bowed.  
  
"This message is for the King. You make sure this gets to him, understood?" Yoko thrust a scroll in the cowering soldier's hands. "And make sure that the King, and only the King reads this, got it?! Or I'll have your head." He added maliciously, glaring hard at the poor man. The soldier nodded fearfully and ran off in search of a horse. Everyone knew that when Yoko the Hunter gave life threats, it would be done.  
  
"Clear out!" Yoko snarled when he realized a crowd of citizens were gaping at him. The group left without delay at his fierce tone. He growled in frustration and noticed a figure lying on the floor. Having nothing better to do, he bent over and observed the petite figure. It was an unconscious girl, about sixteen-seventeen years old, and a beautiful one at that.  
  
Foul thoughts raided the man's mind and a thought struck him. Yoko smirked and pulled the young thing into his arms. Perhaps she was connected to the two fugitives.  
  
"Men! Move out, we're leaving the city." The tall leader commanded. He mounted his horse, the young lady in his arms. Not far away, his two escapees were watching his every move.  
  
Mei Ling scowled to herself and clenched her fists tightly in fury.  
  
"Well! It seems that the girl would've been ruled suspect whether we like it or not. We have to get her out of it. It's not fair that harm would come to the innocent bystanders." Mei Ling broke the odd silence. "What are your plans, Xiao Lang?"  
  
Li frowned deeply and continued to stare forward. "This is a trap for the both of us. He's using the girl as bait," He cleverly diagnosed. "There is no doubt about it. He knows that we're watching him carefully and took the girl, the dog."  
  
"Forget dog! He's more of a fiendish wolf!" Mei Ling interjected. "He's disgustingly shrewd, dirty minded, and a mean jerk." She continued, emphasizing the word, jerk. Li stared at the girl. She seemed to strain in holding her temper.  
  
Mei Ling then noticed her cousin's look and realized what she had just implied. "Not that all those words describe you, dear cousin. You're more of a noble wolf. A little too serious at times," She grinned at him and patted him on the back. "Don't be offended."  
  
"Right" Li answered dryly. He returned his fix of gaze to the leader of the Hunters when something caught his eyes. A raven-haired young lady was hastily making her way to the dangerous man, obviously distressed as she called out a name.  
  
"Just when things can't get any better," Li muttered and leaped into the crowd. Mei Ling turned at his words, and watched him run off.  
  
"Yea, cous, go save her butt," Mei Ling sighed and leaned against the brick wall. It was really nice when Syaoran decided to be the hero of the day.  
  
Li pushed his way through the street, watching the raven head's actions. Abruptly, she paused and snatched a pan from who knows where and continued her approach. He sped up his pace and was rewarded was finding himself a foot away from the girl.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Tomoyo desperately clutched the pan in her hands, slowly approaching Sakura's capturer. She took a step forward when a strong hand clasped over her mouth, preventing her from screaming. Another arm wound around her waist, and Tomoyo felt herself being pulled into the alley.  
  
"That would not have been very wise, Miss." a hard voice told her quietly. Terrified, Tomoyo's knees gave way. The stranger was kind enough to hold her up.  
  
"Listen to me, alright? I need to talk to you, so if you promise not to scream or attack me, I'll release you. Deal?"  
  
Afraid of what the man might do if she disagreed, Tomoyo nodded her head slowly. The man removed his hand from her mouth and let her sit for a moment. She slumped to the ground and breathed slowly to calm her rapid heart. Then she glanced up. Surprisingly, the man looked very young, and was probably only a few years older than her.  
  
"Who are you?" Tomoyo asked, finding her voice.  
  
"It's Li to you, miss." Syaoran waited for her to give her name.  
  
"Daidouji, Tomoyo." Tomoyo answered bluntly. She still seemed uncomfortable, and then remembered what she was trying to do.  
  
"Please! You must help me. They have my friend, and they're taking her away from the city." Tomoyo beseeched helplessly. The seemingly dark man stared at her, as if trying to make a decision.  
  
"Come with me," he said finally, and pulled Tomoyo up, leading her away from the group of Hunters.  
  
Distressed and confused, Tomoyo opened her mouth to complain, "-,"  
  
"We can't do anything here. So we're going to wait until they camp down outside the city. Now, stay quiet. I don't want to draw attention." Li interrupted before Tomoyo could say another word. In silence, both moved through the street at ease. While they ran, Tomoyo couldn't help but stare at the brown haired man. He seemed quite. familiar. But surely she had not met anyone even half similar to him on her journeys. Who was this guy?  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Now, miss Daidouji," Li began. Mei Ling looked at the girl in interest. The raven-head was quite a beauty, but she could tell that the stranger had been traveling around. The girl wore boots quite similar to the ones she and Syaoran were wearing, and her attire was comfortable enough for travel. Also, her hair was done up in a braid so that it would not get in the way.  
  
"No need for formalities Li, if you're going to help me." Tomoyo interrupted, fixing the position of her bag. In all the rush, she had forgotten all about it.  
  
"Tomoyo, then, are you able to describe your friend? Neither my cousin nor I had a good glimpse of her face." Syaoran continued. Tomoyo grinned and rummaged through her bag, apparently looking for something. At last she withdrew a piece of parchment and handed it to Li.  
  
"I have more, if you need better details." Tomoyo offered one to Mei Ling, who studied the parchment for quite a bit.  
  
Syaoran examined the portrait of a young girl, a little younger than him. She was quite small, for a girl his age, and had waist-long hair. She seemed. delicate and very pretty, yet awfully familiar.  
  
"Her name is Sakura. We've known each other since we were very young," Tomoyo said, breaking Li's thoughts. Mei Ling tore her eyes from the paper and looked at Tomoyo.  
  
"She's very pretty," She commented. "Isn't she, Syaoran?"  
  
Xiao Lang ignored his cousin's question. Where had he seen this girl before? He was sure it was a long time ago back at home. But he couldn't put his finger on the place. One thing was certain-she had a connection to the Keeper of Time.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes, wondering why she had been asleep and where she was. She looked up and found herself in a cave, wrapped in blankets.  
  
"Well, see what the birds have brought us-a lovely young maiden," an icy voice said. A man sitting to the far side of the cave turned his cold eyes to the girl on the floor.  
  
"I am Yoko, leader of the Hunters. What is your name, child?" his ice blue eyes seemed to probe her mind. Sakura was easily intimidated.  
  
"S-Sakura. Kinomoto, Sakura is my name," she stammered fearfully. Yoko smirked at her voice. It was soft and light.  
  
"Such a beautiful voice you have, Sakura. There is no need to fear me. I only have some questions to ask of you. Then, I assure you, I'll free you." Yoko promised, but the sound of this voice said otherwise. Yoko watched her in great interest. She was quite the beauty, and he doubted that she would have anything to do with his foes.  
  
"How old exactly are you, Sakura?" Yoko queried in interest.  
  
"Seventeen," Sakura bluntly replied. Something inside her told her that no good would come of this meeting.  
  
"And do you have any friends, or family?" the stony man continued pressing for information.  
  
Growing tenser by the second, Sakura fidgeted with the blanket, twisting it into knots. "I have a friend in the city." She murmured, her eyes cast downwards.  
  
"Yes, well now, do you happen to know these two?" Yoko handed two thick parchments to Sakura. She took them and studied the faces.  
  
One was a young man, an expression of determination and evil planted on his face. He had messy hair, and his eyes were focused, strong. He was quite handsome, despite the look on his face, and Sakura couldn't help but feel as if she knew him; and that the way he was portrayed was somehow. wrong.  
  
The other picture was a young girl about her age. She had her hair tied up and eyes that warned others not to mess with her. She seemed fierce, someone with a violent temper. Despite that, she was still pretty, and would be prettier if she smiled. However, Sakura couldn't recognize the girl.  
  
"I'm sorry; I don't know any of these people." Sakura said politely, handing the papers back to Yoko. Inside, she hoped that she would be able to leave this strange place as soon as possible. The man before her looked very dangerous, especially when he smiled. Yoko smiled eerily and placed the in a bag.  
  
"Of course!" he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He now began to think of all the things he could do with such a delicate woman.  
  
"A lovely lady such as yourself wouldn't have anything to do with rogues this these." Yoko assumed easily. His eyes then caught a glitter from Sakura's wrist. It was a silver chain holding seven orbs of different colored jewels, each with a silver center. The charm had slid from inside her sleeve was dangling on her dainty wrist. The sight of it had both shocked and pleased the Hunter.  
  
"Sages' Light," he murmured. Who would've known that a little girl like this would be holding on to the Sages' Light. Oh, she'd come in handy soon.  
  
"Excuse me?" said Sakura, a bit confused. Yoko only chuckled sinisterly, scaring Sakura a little bit. She moved back a little.  
  
"Well, now," Yoko spoke lowly after his laughter died down, "You seem to have more use than I had thought. I'll keep you with me for now." The glint in his eyes couldn't be worse.  
  
Sakura shrank back, her blood turned cold. "W-what? I thought that you were going to let me go!" Yoko only chuckled malignantly. Now Sakura felt sick to the stomach.  
  
"My men are guarding this cave, but you won't be able to see them. Just don't try to escape, or else your death will be slow and painful. I'll come back in a while for you." With those words said, Yoko walked out of the cave, pleased with himself.  
  
Trembling, Sakura pulled her legs up and hugged her knees tightly. If she tried to escape, she would die. Why was she being held captive? And just what was her capturer going to do with her? The thought sent shudders through her body.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Sakura asked herself in a soft whisper.  
  
To be Continued.  
  
Well, here's chapter two. I know I'm kind of dragging out the part where Syaoran meets Sakura. But I promise they'll meet in the next chapter, okay? I hope this chapter wasn't too fast or slow. I tried my best to keep it smooth and hope I didn't over did it. Well, lemme know if it needs fixing okay? Now please review!!! 


End file.
